How the Wedding Day Should have gone
by LuvtoWrite
Summary: I didn't like the wedding day of Lana and Lex in the TV show....so I twisted it around to my liking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville...I don't even own the dialouge. So...ahem...please don't sue me. **

**A/N: I watched the Smallville episode in which Lana and Lex get married. I, for one, can not comprhend the stupidity of the characters. So, I decided to write my own version of events. Please R&R as it is much appreciated. Constructive criticsm is welcomed also. And also keep in mind I wrote this in the space of ten minutes. **

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

The wedding day was drawing nearer. Clark was so angry and annoyed, not at Lana or even Lex. He was angry at himself. How many times had he been faced with the opportunity to tell Lana his true feelings….to tell her his secret. Now, he doubted he would ever get the chance again. How in the world could he have been so stupid!? Lana was about to marry a monster and it was all his fault! Clark picked up a bale of hay and slammed it against the barns loft, and in the process broke several of the woods beams.

Then his cell phone rang. Clark glanced down at the caller I.d. and realized it was Chloe.

"Shouldn't you be at the Luthor Mansion arranging flowers?" Clark asked, quite rudely when he answered it.

"Well, I'm at the Luthor Mansion but I'm kind of in some trouble," Chloe said. Clark could hear her teeth shattering.

"Where are you?" Clark asked.

"In the wine cellar."

Five seconds later, Clark arrived at the bottom of the house.

"Chloe?" he called out.

"In here! Hurry, Clark it's freezing in here!" Chloe shouted. Clark tried opening the door but accidentally ripped the handle off instead.

"Chloe, the handle's broken. Hold on." With a slight grunt, Clark lifted the door off it's hinges and placed it aside as Chloe came out.

"Thanks," she said watching as Clark put the door back together with his laser vision. Clark didn't answer but started to leave.

"What so that's it? You've done you damsel in distress duty today and now you're just leaving?" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"She's happy with Lex. Lana wouldn't marry him if she wasn't," Clark said avoiding her eyes.

"How is it that you can jump in front of a bullet or go through fire but when Lana's heart is on the line the man of steel is nowhere to be found?" Chloe said rather harshly.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever done," Clark said huskily and then left.

"Clark, just trust me I'll be at your house at five," Lana had said to Clark. She wasn't marrying Lex. She changed her mind. Clark felt he could do anything. Lana loved him, not Lex. Anxiously he paced the floor and wondered what to say to her when she came in. Thirty minutes passed and still she wasn't there. Clark became nervous. What if she had just been toying around with him? He waited a while longer and got his reward. Lana came dashing in at precisely five o clock.

"Clark!" she said fearfully and ran to him. Clark embraced her, something he had wanted to do again for a long time.

"Lana, I have to tell you something-" Clark started out, but Lana cut him off.

"Clark, no. Today after you left Lionel Luthor came to talk tome. He said if I didn't marry Lex he would kill you," she said, tears now rolling down her face. Clark stopped moving. Lionel? _Lionel? _He had trusted Lionel….he thought he had changed….Clark came back to reality to see Lana staring up at him.

"I...I'm sorry. But I c…can't marry Lex," she whispered.

"You won't have to. We'll run away together. Just you and me. We'll get married and raise your child together," Clark said looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I don't think so," someone said angrily. Lana and Clark turned around to find Lionel glaring angrily at the two of them. In his hand was kryptonite.

"No!" Clark shouted in unison with Lana. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Clark destroyed the kryptonite with his laser vision before it started to take affect on him.

"No!" Lionel screamed. His source of leverage was gone. He bent on both knees and began crying for mercy. Oh, Clark wanted to kill him. He wanted to cause him pain and suffering. But he couldn't. Someone had already done it for him. Lionel keeled over and died as Lana stepped out from behind him holding a bloody knife.

"Lana…" Clark gaped at a loss for words.

"I have to be with you, Clark," she said.

"And I you." The two kissed passionately and left their troubles behind.


End file.
